sketchian_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Strongarm
}} Strongarm is a character from Sketchia-23. Background Early life Strongarm was raised by his mother Orrevina and his father Rokkenmabu to be a proper Earthclad fighter. During his youth, he was always proud of his lineage to the Crescent Blade family. He was given the name Gaeolin during his birth. Strongarm was drafted into the Earthclad Army at the age of 13, where he gained his name for having the strongest upper body of his squadron. When his general died in battle, he took up the mantle of general himself due to being the highest-ranking lieutenant. AnthonyM and the World of Sketch Strongarm is first seen saving AnthonyM from getting squashed by a rolling boulder. Confused at the new fellow, Strongarm obliged to help him to safety and found out from AnthonyM's fighting style that he was a Guardian. The two decided to tour the continent of Sketchima together, picking up Techo and Blurri, and forming the M-Crew along the way. The Earthclad Army had gained a reputation thanks to Strongarm's help in saving Penciltown from a vicious Killer Bee, but he usually remained on his home at Mt. Earthclad when not at the M-Crew Command Base, usually to keep his troops in peak condition. He would eventually face the five Earthclad trials to prove he was fit to be the general of his army, and succeeded. Later on, Shadus would duel him and win fairly. AnthonyM and the Faraway Map Strongarm was the main driving force in building the SS Mixium, the vessel that would allow the M-Crew to sail across Sketchia to find the Cube of Awakening's pieces, and eventually aid the colossus of Sketchia's core in piecing the planet back together. Sketch Arena Tournament Strongarm was among the first fighters to accept the invitation to join the tournament, alongside the rest of the M-Crew and the Gallum family. Personality Positive Traits * Very honorable, due to his military training. * Caring and protective toward his friends. * Very calm-minded unless under stress. Negative Traits * Short-tempered. He can be driven into a blind rage under stress. * Can spend too much time absorbed on one task. * Easily enraged by loud sound. Powers and Abilities * Mastered Sketchian stunpalm and an unknown Earthclad fighting style. * Has an inherent ability of geomancy, allowing him to easily master Rock-Fu. * Has an Arcanus, a magical creature called through a tattooed glyph. * PASSIVE: Rock and Roll (Strongarm can add temporary speed boosts to himself by KOing enemies with Rock-Fu techniques.) * HYPER MODE: Zen Mastery (Strongarm calms his mind and renders himself invincible for 5 seconds.) Puzzle Actions Standard Gear * Cape: Earthclad Flame of Valor * Armor: Bronze Earth Plating Weapons * Fists: Armored Fists * Sash: Firesnap Sash * Ring: Ring of the Desert Physical Appearance Strongarm has a moon-shaped tattoo across his face, as well as dark brown hair in the Earthclad Wavy style. His Bronze Earth Plating is brownish-bronze armor with dark-red fabric, as well as a bright red cape and elbow-guards. Merits * Can lift 1,000,000lbs at the most. * Has thwarted Shadus's pranks on multiple occasions. * Has mastered Rock-Fu and Earthclad Zen. * Has wielded the Ring of the Desert and the Firesnap Sash. * Helped AnthonyM stop the Dhakra Wars. * Matched fists with many other power characters. Trivia * Strongarm was the very first Power-type character created for the Sketchian Multiverse. * Strongarm is the most known Earthclad in the cast of characters. See also Category:Characters Category:Characters from Planet Sketchia Category:Characters from U23 Category:Earth Element Category:Fire Element